1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording device, and particularly relates to an inkjet recording device including a circulation channel that circulates in an ejection unit and storage unit of liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a demand for printing with a small number of copies has grown in the printing industry. Since it is necessary to make a plate in offset printing, there is a problem in respect of time and costs when printing with a small number of copies is performed. Therefore, inkjet recording of a single-pass system is suitably used.
However, in the single pass system, there is a fault that, when a nozzle that does not perform ejection or a nozzle with ejection bending exists, a stripe is remarkable in the lack part. As a factor to cause the stripe, air bubbles mixed in a head (the rise of a dissolved oxygen amount) are a large factor. By installing a deaeration module in a circuit to remove the air bubbles, the dissolved oxygen amount in ink is kept at a low level during circulation by the deaeration module. However, when deaerated ink is consumed by printing, non-deaerated ink is supplemented from a main tank and the dissolved oxygen amount during circulation increases.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-334104 (PTL 1) listed below describes an inkjet printer that avoids defective printing by ink ejection unstability by stopping printing when detecting that ink in an ink tank decreases to be equal to or less than a predetermined amount or by forcibly stopping printing when it is over a defined print number limit.